Take My Hand
by IncredibleT
Summary: What if Dipper took the fake Wendy's hand inside Mabel's bubble? What would be the consequences of such an action? A rewrite of CartoonFan99's unfinished story. Done with permission.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own "Gravity Falls". "Gravity Falls" was created by Alex Hirsch and copyrighted by Walt Disney Pictures

"Take My Hand" original concept by CartoonFan99

Opening dialogue of Chapter 1 is from the episode "Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality" written by Alex Hirsch and Jeff Rowe

"Take My Hand"

CHAPTER 1

Dipper Pines sat at the bank of Giggle Creek wondering what he should do next. Wendy and Soos abandoned him after falling to the allure of having their fantasies becoming real. He began assessing the situation like he always did when he had a problem, he began talking to himself.

"Maybe Mabel's right. It's a horror show out there. At least the air here is breathable."

A familiar voice comes from behind.

"Dude, you're talking to a river."

Dipper turns to see Wendy.

"Oh, hey, Wendy." Dipper says disappointingly. "I thought you were busy wrecking the school or whatever."

Wendy sits next to him.

"Yeah, that got old quick, and this music is really starting to get on my nerves. I think that stuff you said about this place is right."

"Really?" Dipper says surprisingly and also quite relieved that he's no longer alone in this. "Now we just need a plan."

"Don't worry. You always think of something." Wendy says, skipping a stone across the creek.

"You know," Wendy says, "you're so much smarter than like, everyone else. It's kind of funny. If you were older, you would be, like, my dream guy."

This surprises Dipper more than anything. He can't believe what he is hearing, but it is something he always wanted to hear.

"Wait. Do you REALLY mean that?" He asks.

"Wait a minute." Wendy says as an epiphany hits her. "In this place, you can be any age you want. If we were the same age, maybe you and me could, I don't know, actually be together."

Dipper is shocked. He can't believe what is happening or what she is saying. It is something he always dreamt about after coming to Gravity Falls and laying eyes on her for the very first time.

"Wait. REALLY?" He asks.

Wendy gets up excitedly. "I bet if we ask Mabel, she can do it right now! In this place it can finally be just you and me! C'MON MAN!"

She turns towards Dipper and reaches out her hand. "Just take my hand." She smiles and gives him a wink.

Dipper decides he can't pass this up. This could be his only chance with her. He smiles and reaches out his hand. Wendy helps him up and gives him a passionate kiss. They smile at each other as they walk towards Mabel's tower hand in hand.

"Good luck, you two lovebirds!" the Stuffed Animal Tree says as the stuffed animals cheer and wave goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Dipper and Wendy reach Mabel's tower. They walk up to the door and are met by the Waffle Guards, who block them.

"You two again?! What do you want?" One of them sneers.

"Um." Dipper says nervously. "We want to see my sister."

"Why?"

"I want to apologize to her and ask her for something."

The guards look at each other, then all around.

"Where's the fat one that was with you?" One of them asks.

"Soos? I don't know. I haven't seen him."

The guards look at each other, all around once more, then back at Dipper and Wendy.

"Very well. You may enter."

"Thanks, I think." Dipper says uncertainly.

They enter the tower and make their way to Mabel's room and knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Mabel says in a sing-song voice.

"It's me and Wendy, Mabel. Open the door."

Mabel snaps her fingers and the door opens. Dipper and Wendy enter and see Mabel resting on a recliner being tended to by Dippy Fresh.

"What's up, dudebros? What brings you two back here?" Dippy asks.

"We'd like a moment alone with my sister, please." Dipper says, annoyed at this mockery of a copy of himself.

"Take a break, Dippy. I'll handle this." Mabel says.

Dippy happily skateboards out as Mabel sits at her desk.

"Now, what do you want?" Mabel asks sternly.

"Listen, I want to apologize to you and say you were right about this place." Dipper says.

Mabel is shocked. Dipper never admitted to being wrong this fast before.

"What did you say?"

"I said you were right. About this place. About everything."

"Once more?" Mabel asks teasingly.

"You were right." Dipper says, getting annoyed.

"I thought so! What changed your mind?"

"Well," Dipper says as he started to blush, "it was Wendy."

"Wendy?"

"Yes. You see, she had the idea if we were the same age, we could be together. We want to be a couple now, and what better place to start than here?"

Mabel squeals with delight.

"I knew it! I somehow always knew you two would end up together!"

"Yes, I did too." Dipper says, looking lovingly at Wendy. "So, could you make us the same age?"

"Absolutely! But, which way do you want it? Wendy, do you want to be twelve, or Dipper, do you want to be fifteen?"

"Gosh. I don't think we've even discussed it." Dipper says. "Which way do you prefer, Wendy?"

"Well, you seen those pictures of me when I was twelve. Scrawny, buck-teethed with braces."

"You still looked beautiful to me."

"That's sweet of you. But I think it would be much better if you were fifteen. I want to see how much more handsome you will be."

"Well, okay." Dipper says. "Mabel, I would like to be fifteen!"

"Okay! One older brother coming right up!" Mabel snaps her fingers and is astonished at what she sees.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Dipper turned out to be much more handsome than Mabel thought.

"Lookin' good, Dipper! Take a look!" Mabel says.

She snaps her fingers and a mirror appears. Dipper himself can't believe how good he turned out.

He turns to Wendy and asks "What do you think?"

"I think you turned out just fine." She says, giving him another passionate kiss.

"Okay, you two! Enough with the mushy stuff!" Mabel says. "Why don't you two go out there and have some fun?"

"Um, okay." Dipper says.

"C'mon, Dipper! Let's go rollerblading!" Wendy says, grabbing him by the hand and rushing out the door.

"Bye, you two! Have fun!" Mabel says as she closes the door. Then, she breathes a sigh of relief. It worked. Her plan actually worked. Only she knew that Wendy was a fake. She was going to offer that Wendy to him earlier, but he left in disgust before she could.

This way was much simpler. Send her to him and make him think that Wendy was real, and have her convince him to stay. She was afraid at first if that Wendy came on too strong, Dipper would immediately know she wasn't the real one and would want to leave. Luckily, Dipper's blind affection for Wendy worked out to her benefit.

She felt guilty for deceiving him, but it was the only way for her perfect world to continue. A world of endless summer, fun, and never having to grow up, and it was something she wanted to share with her brother.

However, she now has the problem of the real Wendy finding out about this. If she did, Mabel knew that the real Wendy wouldn't take kindly the idea of Dipper living out a fantasy life with an unrealistic version of herself.

Not only that, she also has Soos to think about as well. As dumb as he is, he would also be suspicious if he saw Dipper and the fake Wendy kissing or holding hands with each other.

But these things can wait, she decided. She'll cross those bridges when she comes to them. She then hopes she never has to.

Meanwhile, Dipper and the fake Wendy arrive at the skate park and get some rollerblades. They put them on, and hold hands as they begin to skate together. Dipper smiles the entire time. This was turning into the best day of his life, and he doesn't want it to end.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Back in the hellhole Gravity Falls has become, Bill surveys the destruction with pride. Not only does he have the entire town under his control, he also has his mortal enemy as a golden backscratcher and his beloved niece and nephew trapped in a prison of ignorant bliss.

He was pleasantly surprised how easy it was to beat Mabel and Dipper. He thought they would have been more of a thorn in his side like they were before. Now with them out of the way, Weirdmageddon is going smoothly. Well, almost smoothly. The only thing that is keeping Weirdmageddon from reaching its true potential is that damn barrier that is keeping him in Gravity Falls.

There must be a way to bring it down, he thought. Then, it hit him. The journals. The way to bring down the barrier must have been written down in the journals. But he destroyed them. That was a stupid thing to do, he shouldn't have done that, he thought to himself.

As he sat down on his throne, Bill mulled over what to do. He got up and walked to a mantelpiece where he kept Ford. He picked up Ford and thought of bringing him back to demand him to tear down the barrier. After all, he had two bargaining chips to use to his advantage.

But then, he thought it was too risky. Better to keep the brats where they were. They would prove to be problematic if he brought them out of that bubble. He then had an idea. Those journals couldn't have been the only copies in existence. Ford must have made other copies just in case. They must be buried or hidden somewhere.

If not that, he could use Stan as a bargaining chip. That would be his last resort. But first things first. See if his first hunch was correct and there were other copies hidden or buried somewhere. He would need a workforce to find them.

He turned and looked at his throne. He just found one.

Bill turns the citizenry of Gravity Falls that made up his throne back to normal. He hovers above them and begins to talk to the frightened crowd.

"Alright, all you pathetic skin puppets! I have no doubt that Stanford Pines has hidden some journals that has the secret that will let me leave this hick town and bring my joyful chaos to the rest of your world and you will dig and tear down every nook and cranny of this place until they are found. Do I make myself clear?"

"What if we refuse?" One of the townspeople asks.

Bill stands quietly for a second and looks up to the cage where he has Gideon forever dancing for his amusement. Bill nonchalantly raises his hand, and Gideon bursts into flame.

Gideon screams in agony as the heat melts the cage and drops his charred body to the ground. All the townspeople look on in horror.

"DOES THAT ANSWER YOUR QUESTION?!" Bill screams.

Bill snaps his fingers and shovels appear in the townspeople's hands. He then turns to his henchmen and barks out his orders.

"8 Ball! Teeth! Xanthar! Hectorgon! Veronica! Get them to work!"

His henchmen laugh maniacally as they shove the townspeople out.

Keyhole approaches Bill with concern.

"Boss, Wouldn't the journals be at his brother's place?"

"No. That's impossible. There's no way Ford would have hidden them somewhere that obvious."

At the Mystery Shack, Stan and the last remaining people who escaped capture are surprised how everything's quiet all of a sudden.

"What's going on? Why have they stopped attacking?" One of them asks.

"Maybe they took the hint with that unicorn voodoo my brother and Dipper put up around this place. Speaking of which, where is Dipper, and Mabel?" Stan said.

One of the survivors, Pacifica, looks out the window.

"Um, you might want to take a look at this." She says fearfully.

Everyone looks out in shock and horror.

"Everyone's been turned back to normal, but it looks like they're being forced to dig. Why?" One of the survivors asks.

"Probably being made to dig their own graves, no doubt." Stan says.

As they look out, they wonder how they are going to stop this.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Let's turn back the clock a few hours to see what the real Wendy was doing. After abandoning Dipper to run off with the imaginary constructs of her friends, they arrived at the school and started to vandalize the place to attract the attention of the principal.

The principal stepped out of his office to see what the commotion outside was about, and they grabbed him and tied him to a chair.

"Quick, Wendy! Superglue the plunger to his head!" One of her friends said.

Wendy smiled as an idea hit her.

"Okay, give me one second!" She said.

She grabs the plunger and takes it to the restroom and checks the stalls until she finds a toilet where someone forgot to flush. She sticks the plunger into the vile mixture of urine and feces, and takes it back to the hallway.

"Okay, squeeze the glue onto his head!" Wendy says.

One of her friends laughs and does so.

"We now dub thee Sir Stink Head!" Wendy says as she laughs and rams the plunger onto the principal's head.

Wendy and her friends laugh and high-five each other as they run out of the school and drive off.

"That was fun! What should we do next?" Wendy says.

"How about to the rock concert? We all got backstage passes, so you can get in!" One of her friends said.

"A rock concert? That sounds great! Who's playing?"

"Pearl Jam, AC/DC, and Metallica!"

Wow, Wendy thought. Those are three of her favorite bands. She can't pass up the opportunity to see this. Then, her stomach growled.

"Can we stop and get something to eat? I'm getting hungry." Wendy asked.

"Sure. I think we're getting hungry too."

They stop at a burger joint and eat before heading off to the concert. They arrive at the concert and are given front row seats.

First, Pearl Jam took the stage and started off by playing "Jeremy". They sung several more songs, and ended with "Even Flow".

Then AC/DC took the stage and started off with "Gone Shootin'", played several more songs, and ended with "Highway To Hell". One thing that surprised Wendy about this was the singer was Bon Scott. I thought he was dead, Wendy thought to herself.

Finally, Metallica took to the stage. They began their set like usual, by playing Ennio Morricone's "Ecstasy Of Gold". They then played several more songs and ended with "The Memory Remains".

Afterwards, they went backstage and got to talk to the bands, and Wendy got all their autographs.

Then, Wendy and her friends left the concert hall. Her friends wave goodbye as they get in their car and drive off.

"Wait! Aren't you going to give me a ride back?" Wendy says as they disappear above the horizon.

Wendy gives a sigh and begins the long trip back to Mabel's tower.

But Mabel was keeping a watch on her from a monitor in her room. She snaps her fingers.

Wendy is surprised to see a house with a mailbox with her name on it suddenly appear.

She walks to the door and sees a note on it. She takes the note and reads it.

 _TO WENDY_

 _FROM MABEL_

 _XXXOOO_

"How sweet! Thanks, Mabel!" Wendy says as she enters.

Wendy is surprised at how beautiful everything is inside. In the living room there is a large couch and a 65" TV. In the kitchen there is pantry and refrigerator full off all types of food and drink. In the bedroom there is a king size bed with a closet full of clothes and in the bathroom there is a Jacuzzi type bathtub.

After fixing a bite to eat and watching TV, she takes a relaxing bath and falls asleep quickly in her large, comfy bed, wondering what the next day will bring.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

At the same time the real Wendy's fun-filled day began, Soos was having fun as well. After playing catch with his luchador father, they had fun at the playground. They took turns pushing each other on the swings and riding down the slides. They then went to the boardwalk and ate at Nathan's, stuffing themselves silly with hotdogs.

They then went to a carnival. While walking around, Soos could have sworn he saw Dipper and Wendy go on the Tunnel of Love ride. But then, he got distracted by the rollercoaster ride. He grabbed his father by the hand and ran over to it. They rode it several times in a row. Soos then forgot about seeing Dipper and Wendy, because he was having the time of his life being reacquainted with his dream image of his dad.

Afterwards, they went to a bowling alley. While there, two huge, muscle-bound wrestlers wearing championship belts approach them.

"There you are, El Topo. I hope you haven't forgotten about our tag-team match tonight." One of them says.

"I haven't forgotten. Me and the Silver Sasquatch will beat you and take those belts as our own."

Soos got a joyful look on his face. The Silver Sasquatch was one of his favorite wrestlers as a child. And now, he was going to see his dad and his favorite wrestler in the ring together.

"Not likely. Take a look in the parking lot. Hope you like the idea of a 2 on 1 match." The other wrestler said.

The two muscle-bound wrestlers laugh as El Topo and Soos rush outside.

Both of them are horrified at what they see. The Silver Sasquatch is lying on the ground, beaten up very badly and bruised all over. They both rush to him and help him sit up.

"Sasquatch, my amigo, are you okay?" El Topo asks.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, my amigo. Help me up, we have to get to the arena to have our vengeance."

The Silver Sasquatch tries to get up, but is too weak to do so.

"You're in no condition to fight, my amigo. We're going to have to forfeit." El Topo says.

"What, and let the reputations of El Topo and the Silver Sasquatch be tarnished? No way. I'm fighting."

The Silver Sasquatch tries to get up again, but can't.

"Please, my amigo. Save your strength." El Topo pleads.

"We need to avenge our honor. If I can't fight, we'll need a replacement to take my place."

"Who can we find in such short a notice?"

Then, they both look at Soos.

Who, me?" Soos asks.

"Yes. Only you can help us avenge our honor. Will you do it?" The Silver Sasquatch asks.

Filled with pride and confidence, Soos says "Yes! I'll be happy to!"

"Excellent! Here." The Silver Sasquatch says as he takes off his luchador mask and hands it to Soos.

"You are the Silver Sasquatch now."

"Thank you. But, what about you?" Soos asks.

"You can call me Bernardo now." The former Silver Sasquatch replied.

"Okay, Bernardo." Soos says as he hugs his childhood idol and puts on the mask.

Alright, Soos! Let's go win those belts!" El Topo says happily.

They wave goodbye to Bernardo as they head off to the arena as an ambulance arrives to care for him.

They arrive at the arena and enter the ring. The audience cheers.

"Now in the ring is the team of El Topo and the Silver Sasquatch!" The ring announcer says.

Then, the tag team champions enter. The audience boos.

"Now, in the ring are the tag team champions, Lou the Bruiser and the Apache Kid!"

The bell rings. All four begin to pound on one another until the referee breaks it up. El Topo begins the fight against the Apache Kid.

During their fight, the referee gets in too close to the action and is knocked to the ground. While he is dazed, Lou the Bruiser enters the ring with a chair. Soos rushes in and kicks Lou the Bruiser in the gut.

Lou drops the chair and Soos picks it up and hits him with it. Lou falls out of the ring, and Soos quickly exits the ring and hides the chair under the ring.

El Topo does a piledriver on the Apache Kid and covers him as the ref comes to. The ref does the three count, and Soos and his father win the match.

"HERE ARE YOUR WINNERS, AND THE NEW WORLD TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS, THE TEAM OF EL TOPO AND THE SILVER SASQUATCH!" The ring announcer says enthusiastically.

They both hold up the belts to the cheers of the crowd. Afterwards, they leave the arena.

"I've had a great time today, dad." Soos says.

"Me too, Son. But I think it's time for me to leave."

"Will I be able to see you again tomorrow?"

"Of course, my boy."

They hug and El Topo heads off.

"Bye, Dad!" Soos says as he waves goodbye.

Soos then wonders where he should go next. Then he begins to feel tired.

Mabel, watching him through the same monitor she was using to check up on the real Wendy, snaps her fingers.

Soos then sees his beloved grandmother's house. He walks toward it as the door opens and he sees his grandmother walk out.

"Soos! It's getting late. It's time for bed."

"Coming, Abuelita!" Soos says he rushes inside.

Soos goes to his room, and quickly falls asleep on his bed.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

As for Dipper and the fake Wendy, the rest of their day was just as fun-filled. After they finished rollerblading, they went to the carnival. After riding the rollercoaster and the ferris wheel, they went on the Tunnel of Love ride.

As soon as they were in the darkness of the tunnel, they passionately kissed each other the entire time.

After they finished riding the Tunnel of Love, they played some carnival games and Dipper won the fake Wendy a teddy bear.

After that, they went to the movies and saw a cheesy romantic comedy. They held hands the entire time, and shared a large popcorn and large drink with each other. After the movie, they went on a walk on the beach. They found a bench and sat down to watch the sunset.

As they sat and looked at the stars, Dipper looked at the fake Wendy and was happy at how lucky he was. He finally believed he won the heart of the real Wendy. Nothing was going to take that away from him.

Dipper began to talk. "This is the most fun I've had in a long time. I think we've just done about everything!"

"Well, almost everything." The fake Wendy replied.

"What else is there?"

The fake Wendy cuddles up closer to Dipper and whispers in his ear.

Dipper's eyes widened.

Dipper couldn't believe what he just heard. He was confused by it and his feelings for Wendy. He just began realizing his greatest dream by finally beginning to date her, and now on the very first date she wants to be intimate with him. VERY intimate. He didn't know how to respond at first, but he gave it a quick thought before responding.

"Aren't we moving a little too fast? I mean, we just started dating, and um, shouldn't we wait until we are married before we, you know…" he nervously said.

"You do want to, do you not? Aren't you the least bit curious of how I look naked?" She replied.

He secretly admitted to himself he had, but he was still uneasy about this.

"You do love me, do you not?" she asked.

"More than anything."

"Well then, since we both love each other, then let's express it to one another."

"I'm not sure…." Dipper says uncertainly.

The fake Wendy takes Dipper's hand and gently places it on her chest.

"Feel that? That's my heart. It beats just for you. Just as…" She places her hand on Dipper's chest. "…your heart beats just for me."

She then gives Dipper a passionate kiss. She stands up and takes him by the hand.

"Listen." She says. "If you want to wait until we are married, I say let's get married."

"MARRIED?" Dipper says surprised. He didn't know what to think. It was something he always hoped to do someday with her when he was older, but with the possibility of it happening now seemed unreal to him.

His emotions started to conflict with one another. His brain was telling him something seemed off about this, that Wendy was acting strangely. His heart, however, was telling him to go for it, because she's the one; the one he's always dreamt about.

When it comes to the serious subject of love, the heart and brain will always be in conflict. In the heart and brain of someone young, this is more so.

And in such cases, the heart will win.

Always.

This is no exception.

Even now.

"Sure, I'd love to get married to you." He tells her.

Another passionate kiss.

"There's one thing we need to do first." He says.

"What's that?"

"Tell my sister."

"Okay. But it's getting late. Let's tell her in the morning."

"Alright. We need to find a place for the night."

The fake Wendy sits back down and cuddles up to Dipper.

"I think right here will be just fine."

They hold each other close and fall asleep.

At that moment, Mabel checks in on them on her monitor and sees them asleep on the bench.

She gives a smile and then yawns. Mabel makes her way to her bed and falls asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

The next day, Dipper and the fake Wendy go to Mabel's tower. Mabel warmly welcomes them in, and they go to her room.

"So, what brings you two lovebirds here?" Mabel asks.

"Well, we want to tell you something." Dipper says.

"What's that?"

"We're getting married."

Mabel is dumbstruck. She wasn't expecting this. She thought by creating that Wendy for him to stay, he would be happy just dating her forever. That was her intention. Now, only after one day, he wants to tie the knot.

Well, you did it now, Mabel, she tells herself. She then tells herself she can't undo it now. She let this genie out of the bottle, she has to go along with it. Keep her eternal summer going, for as long as she can.

"That's great! I'm so happy for you two!" Mabel says.

"Thanks." Dipper says. "We're happy too. Can we ask you something?"

"Certainly."

"Could you help us prepare a wedding?"

"I'd love too!" Mabel replies.

Earlier that morning, the real Wendy woke up and fixed herself some breakfast. After eating, she dressed herself in her favorite green flannel shirt and blue jeans, and stepped outside to see the sun rise.

She had fun yesterday vandalizing the high school and super gluing a plunger to the principal's head. But she was an outdoorsy type at heart. It was to be expected having a lumberjack for a father. She enjoyed kayaking, rock climbing, hunting, and other various outdoor activities back in Gravity Falls, and here she can do it all the time. She began the day doing her favorite activity she first learned: chopping trees.

She remembered how difficult it was holding that axe the first time, how heavy it was. Before long, she got used to the weight and was cutting limbs and splitting logs like no one else. While she was busy cutting down trees, she thought there was something that she was there to do with Dipper and Soos. But the idea faded as soon as she saw some people going white water rafting and decided to join in. This was turning into another fun-filled day for her.

Soos' day began with him waking up and his grandmother fixing him pancakes for breakfast. After eating, he went outside and saw his father waiting for him. They went to the park to play catch some more, the movies to a special screening of _Star Wars: Episode VIII_ , had lunch at an all-you-can-eat Chinese buffet, and defending their tag-team championship belts against an onslaught of wrestlers large and small.

Back at Mabel's tower, Mabel found herself trying to come up with some ideas for the wedding of her brother. After trying to think of some ideas, she decided to buy herself some more time by asking Dipper and the fake Wendy to give her a day or two to come up with some ideas.

They agree, and happily leave Mabel's tower hand in hand. After waving goodbye to Mabel, they make their way to a hotel and get a room. There, they let their passions overtake them.

Then, day two in the bubble was coming to an end. Wendy came home after a day of white water rafting and went to bed. Soos came home after another adventurous day with his dad and went to bed as well. Dipper and the fake Wendy never left bed at all, and they cuddled together and slept the entire day away.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

After a few days, Mabel decided on a fairy tale style wedding for Dipper and the fake Wendy. When they came over later to Mabel's tower, they loved the idea. Plans were set in for them to get married later that evening.

Meanwhile, the real Wendy was having another adventurous day out. In a fleeting moment, she wished her dad and brothers were there. Then, it hit her. Her dad. Her brothers. They're in danger. Bill was destroying the town. Then she remembered why she was there. She had to get Mabel and get her to leave with her, Dipper and Soos to save the town.

She couldn't believe how selfish she was and became ashamed at herself for letting it happen. She rushed out to find the others. As she ran, she decided to go to Mabel's tower first. When she arrived there, the Waffle Guards was gone. She tried to open the door, but it was locked. She then knocked on the door. There was no response.

She continued to pound on the door.

"C'MON, MABEL! OPEN THE DOOR!" Wendy yelled as she pounded on the door a few more times.

She quits, and gives an annoyed sigh. Wendy decides to check to see if she can find Dipper and Soos. She runs back into the city. She sees the sporting arena and sees people flocking in. She walks toward it and sees a poster with Soos on it with the caption:

WRESTLING

TONIGHT ONLY

5-1

HANDICAP MATCH

THE SILVER SASQUATCH

VS.

THE SLAUGHTERHOUSE FIVE

Soos must be crazy, Wendy thought to herself. She goes inside, and makes her way to the dressing room and sees Soos in his wrestling costume. Soos sees Wendy and waves to her.

"Hi, Wendy! What brings you here?" Soos asks.

"C'mon Soos! We got to find Dipper and Mabel and leave this place!"

"LEAVE?! Why?"

"Because if we don't, everyone we love and care for will get hurt or worse."

"What are you talking about?"

Wendy couldn't believe what she was hearing. Has Soos completely forgotten?

"Don't you remember? Bill trapped Mabel in a bubble. You, me, and Dipper went in to rescue her and to help defeat Bill."

Just then, El Topo and Soos' grandmother enter the dressing room and grab Wendy.

"Sorry, my son. I think this poor girl has gone delusional." El Topo says.

"NO, I'M NOT! LET ME GO! SOOS, HELP!"

Soos stand still, panicking. He doesn't know what to do.

Then, El Topo's and Soos' grandmother's eyes turn a bright yellow.

"YOU'D BETTER KEEP QUIET IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU." Soos' grandmother says in a deep, grating voice.

Soos then realizes that's not his grandmother.

"LET HER GO!" Soos yells.

"Soos! That's no way to talk to your Abuelita!" His fake grandmother replies.

"YOU'RE NOT MY ABUELITA!"

Soos' fake grandmother turns into a pile of bugs and scurries away.

El Topo releases his grip on Wendy and moves menacingly towards Soos.

"AND YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER!" Soos yells as he throws a punch.

El Topo turns into a pile of bugs as Soos' fist hits him in the gut.

Soos walks over to Wendy, helps her up, and hugs her.

"I'm sorry, Wendy."

"It's okay, Soos. Let's go see if we can find Dipper and Mabel."

They both leave the arena to start their search.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

The real Wendy and Soos decide to try Mabel's tower again on the offside chance they were there. After banging on the door and getting no response, they begin frantically searching everywhere for them.

As they search, the wedding of Dipper and the fake Wendy was coming close to starting. It was being held in one of the various Sleeping Beauty castles Mabel created throughout her bubble. As Dipper was getting himself dressed in a white tuxedo, Mabel walked in to talk. She was having second thoughts about this, and wanted to come clean to Dipper.

But then, she decided not to. Seeing her brother this happy, she didn't want to ruin it for him. She wishes him good luck, and goes to the front of the Grand Hall of the castle to await the start of the ceremony.

She snaps her fingers, and her clothing changes into that of a minister's frock, and she stands behind an altar to perform the ceremony.

The real Wendy and Soos don't know where to look next. As they ponder where to look next, an elderly lady walks up to Wendy and says "Congratulations, child. I hope you'll be very happy."

Confused by this weird statement, Wendy says "Um, thanks?"

After the elderly lady leaves, Wendy walks up to Soos.

"I wonder what that was about?" Wendy asks.

Soos looks at the ground and picks up a piece of paper. His eyes bulge.

"Um, Wendy, you might want to look at this."

He hands the paper to Wendy, who is shocked at what it says:

MABEL PINES

CORDUALLY INVITES EVERYONE

TO THE WEDDING OF HER BROTHER

DIPPER PINES

TO

WENDY CORDUROY

AT THE

SLEEPING BEAUTY CASTLE

AT

7:30 P.M. TONIGHT

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Wendy says, outraged. "C'mon, Soos! We got to put a stop to this."

They look around, and see several Sleeping Beauty castles everywhere.

They both panic.

"Which one should we look in first? They all look alike and…" Soos looks at his watch. "…it's almost 7:30 now!"

"I guess we'll have to search them all. Let's go." Wendy says.

The wedding ceremony begins.

Dipper stands at the front of the altar.

Wendy and Soos check the first castle and find nothing.

The wedding music plays.

Everyone rises.

The fake Wendy walks down the aisle in a beautiful wedding dress.

Wendy and Soos check the second castle and find nothing.

Dipper and the fake Wendy hold hands.

Mabel begins the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join my brother Dipper and Wendy in the bonds of holy matrimony…"

Wendy and Soos check the third castle and find nothing.

"Do you, Dipper, take Wendy to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward.."

Wendy and Soos check the fourth castle and find nothing.

"I do."

"Do you, Wendy, take Dipper to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward.."

Wendy and Soos check the fifth castle and find nothing.

"I do."

"If there is anyone out there with just cause to object to this wedding, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

"I OBJECT!" A voice yells out.

Everyone in the audience turns around and gasps.

Mabel looks up.

"Oh, crap." She says.

Dipper turns and looks and is shocked.

"What the-" he looks at his bride and back to the front.

Dipper can't believe what he is seeing.

It's Wendy, but how can that be? He's marrying her right now.

"What's going on here?" Dipper asks.

"That's exactly what I want to know." The real Wendy replied.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Everyone stands in an awkward silence. Dipper is still trying to figure out what's going on. The real Wendy walks towards Mabel.

"I think you carried this too far, Mabel. This needs to end now." The real Wendy says angrily.

She then looks at Dipper. "And you, why are you older all of a sudden?" She asks.

Dipper stammers, trying to think of something to say. He then looks at Mabel.

"Mabel, what is this about?" He asked.

Mabel starts to cry.

"Dipper… I'm sorry." She said.

"Sorry about what?"

She points to the fake Wendy.

"She's fake. I created her to woo you. I thought if you had one thing that your heart desired, the love of Wendy, you would want to stay. I love you Dipper, and I wanted you to be here in this world of endless summer and fun with me."

"How could you?! Playing with my emotions like that? I thought Wendy actually loved me!" Dipper says angrily.

Wendy looks at Dipper, with a concerned look on her face.

"I do love you, Dipper. Just not in that way. You're a sweet kid, but…."

The fake Wendy walks toward Dipper and takes him by the hand.

"But I do love you in that way. Remember that."

The real Wendy goes towards Dipper and takes him by the other hand.

"Dipper. Remember why we came here. To rescue Mabel and to go back and save the town from Bill. Let's go back together. Everyone needs us, especially your Grunkles."

Dipper is torn apart inside. Betrayed by his sister, his love for Wendy being for naught, he doesn't know what to do. But then, he has the realization that if the real Wendy doesn't love him, then go for the next best thing.

He kisses the fake Wendy and says "Let's get out of here."

The real Wendy looks at Dipper in disbelief.

"WHAT?! Dipper please, be reasonable! We need you!"

"Leave me alone." Dipper says as he and the fake Wendy walk hand in hand towards the castle entrance to leave.

Wendy turns to Mabel and pleads "Mabel, please do something to stop this!"

Mabel hesitates for a second. Then she looks at Soos.

"Soos, grab my brother."

Soos grabs Dipper and holds him tight.

Mabel snaps her fingers and the fake Wendy and the wedding attendees disappears.

"NO!" Dipper screams before breaking down in tears.

"I think it's about time to leave this place." Mabel said.

"Yes, I agree. But how are we going to do it?" Wendy asks.

Mabel pulls out a pin.

"Well, usually only one way to pop a bubble right?" She says.

She pops it, and all four of them fall to the ground.

Wendy and Mabel look at Dipper, who has become his twelve-year old self again, but is still crying over his lost love.

They go towards him to console him, but he pushes them away.

"Leave me alone!" He says angrily.

"Dipper, please-" Mabel says as she tries to give him a hug.

Dipper pushes her away again. She tries to go and hug him again, but Wendy stops her.

"Let him go. He's still hurt. It's just going to take him some time to get over it."

"But time is something we don't have." Mabel responds.

Dipper stops for a moment and sees all the destruction around him.

He is shocked, then he starts to walk again.

"Dipper, wait! Where are you going?"

"Where do you think? Back to the Mystery Shack."

He goes forward, and Mabel, Wendy, and Soos follow behind.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

Inside the Mystery Shack, everyone inside is still waiting for what they think is the inevitable. Pacifica decides to look outside the window. Suddenly, she gives a huge smile.

"Look everybody! It's Dipper, Mabel, Soos, and Wendy! They're okay!" She says with excitement and relief. Everyone looks and feels relieved as well. They unlock the door to let them inside. Mabel and Dipper rush in and hug Stan.

"Thank God you're okay, kids. Where have you been?" Stan asks.

"It's a long story." Dipper says.

Meanwhile, Bill was starting to lose patience. After days of digging and tearing down just about everything, there is still no sign of any copies of Ford's journals anywhere.

"Maybe Keyhole was right all along. If there are any copies in existence, they're in that pathetic excuse of a tourist trap of his brother's." Bill said to himself.

Just then, Keyhole enters, very worried.

"Um, Boss?"

"What is it Keyhole?" Bill says while watching the people dig from his window.

"It's the Pine twins. They escaped from the bubble."

Bill slams his fist on the wall.

"DAMN! Very well. It's time to end this once and for all." Bill says as he goes to the mantelpiece and takes Ford off it.

Bill turns Ford back to normal and quickly binds him up.

Ford remains calm in the dire situation he's found himself in.

"What's the meaning of this Bill?!" Ford asks angrily.

"Oh, I think you know, Ford old buddy. But don't worry. I'm not going to ask or demand you to tell me how to escape this barrier. I'm going to demand it from someone else."

"Who?"

"Who do you think?"

Ford gives a shocked look before composing himself.

"Leave him out of this." Ford says.

"I'm afraid I can't. I can be very persuasive. He'll have no choice but to agree."

"What makes you think he will?"

"Because I'll tell him if he doesn't, I'll do this to you."

Bill points to the charred remains of Gideon.

Ford is horrified. Without Gideon, Bill can't be sealed away. He fears all is lost.

Bill waves his hand and makes Gideon's corpse dangle in front of Ford's face.

"When he sees what I did to this miserable little prick, he'll know I mean business!" Bill says as he puts his hand down and Gideon's body falls to the ground.

"Okay, let's go." Bill says as Ford and Gideon's corpse levitates and follows behind Bill.

As Bill is leaving, he turns to Keyhole and speaks to him.

"Keyhole, tell the others to stop having the people to dig, and to do whatever they want to them."

Keyhole gives an evil smile.

"With pleasure, Boss ."

Bill leaves with Ford and Gideon's corpse and makes his way to the Mystery Shack. Ford begins to worry what will happen once they get there.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

Bill arrives at the Mystery Shack. Bill snaps his fingers and a megaphone appears in his hand. He begins to speak.

"Attention, losers! You have something I want. I'm sure that Ford here has hidden some journals here that has the secret that will let me leave here. If you give them to me, I'll spare your lives as well as this pathetic loser, Ford, here. If you don't…" Bill flings Gideon's body through a window of the Shack. "…I'll do this to all of you."

They all look in horror. Pacifica vomits.

"Oh, no." Wendy says.

"Poor Gideon." Mabel says.

"WELL?!" Bill asks impatiently.

"We don't know what you're talking about. What journals? There aren't any journals here." Stan says.

"Don't play stupid with me, Stanley. Don't you care for your brother? You don't want him to die, do you?"

"I'd rather die, than to see you destroying our world!" Ford says.

"I figured you would. How about them, then? Would you rather let them die, instead?" Bill replies.

"I..I.." Ford stammers.

"LET'S FIND OUT, SHALL WE?" Bill yells.

"EINEY…" an image of a llama appears in his eye.

"MINNEY…" an image of an ice bag appears in his eye.

"MINEY…" an image of a question mark appears in his eye.

"MOE!" An image of a stitched heart appears in his eye.

Bill snaps his fingers and Robbie falls dead.

Everyone is shocked.

"Now, let's try this again. WHERE ARE THOSE JOURNALS?!" Bill asks.

"There's no journals here! What must we do to-" Stan says before he is cut off.

"VERY WELL, ANOTHER ROUND IT IS, THEN!"

"EINEY…" an image of a pine tree appears in his eye.

"QUICK! START LOOKING AROUND!" Stan yells out.

"MINNEY…" an image of a shooting star appears.

Everyone starts searching everywhere for them.

"MINEY…" an image of a fez appears.

"STOP!" Dipper says as he holds a big red book with a yellow hand with six fingers and the number 4 on it.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

Everyone has a look of surprise. There was a journal there, after all.

"SMART MOVE, PINE TREE. BRING IT HERE." Bill yells out.

Dipper heads to the door.

Mabel stops him.

"What are you doing, Dipper? Don't you realize what you're doing?" She asks.

"Of course I do."

Stan walks up towards them.

"What the heck? I thought there were only three of those." Stan says with shock.

"Nope. There was four. Grunkle Ford confided to me about this one when he wanted me to become his apprentice." Dipper replied.

"Still, I can't let you walk out with that and just hand it to that jerk."

"You must, Grunkle Stan. It's the only way to end this."

Stan is hesitant.

"Trust me." Dipper says with a wink.

Stan smiles.

"I'M TIRED OF WAITING, PINE TREE. YOU GOT ONE MINUTE TO COME OUT HERE WITH THAT BOOK." Bill yells out impatiently.

"Okay, go." Stan says.

Everyone gasps. Wendy tries to run after Dipper, but is held back by Soos.

Dipper walks out with the book.

"HAND IT OVER, PINE TREE." Bill says.

"I will, but I want some things from you first." Dipper replies.

"What do you want?"

"First, I want you to call off your goons, and second, bring Gideon, Robbie, and everyone else who has died from this back to life."

Bill shrugs.

"Okay, I'll bring them back, and I'll make everyone happy and forget this ordeal ever happened. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Dipper says.

"All right, let's shake on it." Bill says as he extends his hand.

Dipper takes his hand and shakes.

Robbie, Gideon, and the others who perished come back to life.

As everyone starts to feel relief, everything goes dark.

Bill happily picks up the book and opens it to a page with an image of a portal on it and sees an incantation on it.

Bill draws the image and calls his henchmen over.

"The time has come, my friends! This portal spell will let us leave and bring Weirdmageddon everywhere!"

They all cheer and Bill begins to read the incantation.

" _ENU SHUB AM GIG ABSU  
KISH EGIGGA GAR SHAG DA  
SISE AMARADA YA  
DINGIR UD KALAMA SINIKU  
DINGIR NINAB GUYU NEXRRANIKU  
GA YA SHU SHAGMUKU TU!"_

The portal opens and they rush through it.

As soon as they are through, it closes.

But then they see that they're not outside of Gravity Falls.

They are somewhere worse.

Much, much worse.

And their presence has attracted the attention of someone who doesn't like them being there.

Back in Gravity Falls, the cover of the journal falls off, and reveals a book with the title _NECRONOMICON._

Bill and his henchmen cower in fear as the most evil being there is, the one with the tentacles, the Ancient One called Cthulhu, approaches them.

Cthulhu grabs Bill and begins to eat him.

Bill screams out "AXOLOTL!" before being swallowed.

Cthulhu then grabs Bill's henchmen and consumes them as well.

In Gravity Falls, all is serene.

In the sky, there is life aplenty.

Inside their separate bubbles, for all eternity.

Bubbles filled with bliss for all those who awoke in them.

A bubble with a pine tree.

A bubble with a shooting star.

A bubble with an ice bag.

And so forth.

Bill kept his word, he made everyone happy and forget about Weirdmageddon.

Dipper won, but so had Bill.

Pleasant dreams.

THE END


End file.
